1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the positioning of a sensor, such as a temperature probe, in a desired location. More specifically, it relates to a system for supporting a temperature probe in an insulated partition wall of a refrigerated container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Refrigeration units adapted to be mounted to the end of cargo containers for controlling the temperature within the containers are well known in the art. Such refrigeration units are typically provided with microprocessor based control systems and, often, electronic systems for recording the temperature within the container. In order to provide inputs to such controllers and recorders, it is necessary to have a temperature probe supported within the interior of the container. Accordingly, such temperature probes must pass through either an insulated wall of the container or of the refrigeration unit. It is deemed extremely desirable for such temperature probes to be accurately positioned within the container and for the penetration through the wall to be accomplished without any air leaks through the wall.